Un Rêve Complètement Fou
by Mana2702
Summary: Thorin se réveille au Pays des Merveilles. Il rencontre le Chapelier Fou mais ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe. Il veut rentrer chez lui, mais comment quitter ce drôle d'endroit?


_**Ce petit OS est spécialement pour mon amie Angelyoru, j'espère que tu va aimer :D J'avoue que c'était très étrange à écrire mais c'était drôle en même temps ^^**_

* * *

Thorin se réveilla et fronça les sourcils. Il était face contre terre, pourtant il se rappelait très bien s'être endormi dans son lit la veille au soir. Il vivait à Erebor et il dormait dans la chambre royale étant le roi légitime des lieux. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il était endormie dans un sentier. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils, il était sur un sentier de terre, pourtant il vivait sous la Montagne, c'était encore plus étrange. Il se releva complètement et scruta les alentours. Il était au beau milieu d'une forêt, les fleurs étaient gigantesques et avaient des visages, les champignons étaient géants. Il avait devant lui un portail en fer tout tordu.

Un drôle de chat apparu, il avait un pelage bleu turquoise et gris, ses yeux étaient de la même couleurs. Il avait une bouche très large qui formait un sourire moqueur laissant apparaître ses très nombreuses dents, sa tête tournait sur elle-même et il volait. Thorin le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, le chat disparu. Il se passa une main sur le visage, il devait rêver il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il sentit alors un courant d'air frais et constata qu'il le sentait drôlement sur toute sa peau. Il baissa la tête et constata qu'il était entièrement nu, ceci devait expliquer les moqueries des fleurs depuis son réveil. Il grogna et cacha ses parties intimes avec des pétales de fleurs géants. Il décida de suivre le chemin, il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour comprendre où il était.

* * *

Il vit alors un drôle de bonhomme. Il portait un chapeau haute-forme, une veste, un énorme nœud-papillon, il avait des rubans qui pendaient un peu partout. Il avait des cheveux roux ébouriffés, des yeux verts pâles, la peau très blanche, du rose sous les yeux et sur la bouche. Il était vraiment très étrange. Il avait une tasse dans la main et une théière. Il regardait Thorin en souriant, montrant un écart entre ses deux dents de devant. Thorin le regarda:

«-Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je?

-Je suis Tarrant Hightopp mais beaucoup m'appelle le Chapelier Fou, et vous?

-Je suis Thorin Durin, roi sous la Montagne.»

L'étrange bonhomme au drôle de nom eut un rire ridicule:

«-Quelle montagne?

-Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire!

-Je me demande qui est le plus fou de nous deux… il n'y a jamais eu de telle montagne ici!»

Thorin se passa une main sur la figure, oubliant sa tenue et laissant tomber un des pétales, celui qui cachait sa virilité. Le chapelier le regarda en souriant et bu le breuvage dans sa tasse. Le rouquin demanda:

«-Comment êtes-vous arrivé?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis arrivé ici alors qu'hier soir je me suis endormi dans mon lit hier soir et je me suis réveillé sur ce sentier entièrement nu!

-Et bien… je ne sais pas c'est étrange…»

Le Chapelier Fou fit signe à Thorin de le suivre. Le grand brun hésita puis finit par le suivre, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Thorin ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans ce drôle d'endroit et entièrement nu?

* * *

Tarrant l'emmena à une grande table devant un moulin en ruine. Il s'installa à son fauteuil au bout de la grande table et demanda:

«-Une tasse de thé?

-Une tasse de quoi? Je ne connais pas ce breuvage...»

Le chapelier releva la tête et le regarda:

«-Vraiment? Quel sacrilège! Hop hop hop remédions à cela!»

Tarrant servit une tasse généreuse au grand brun et la lui tendit:

«-On peut y mettre du lait, du sucre… tout ce qu'on veut.»

Il sourit et mit un nuage de lait avec deux carrés de sucre dans sa tasse. Il en bu une gorgée avec délectation puis ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'arôme de son thé. Thorin le regarda et renifla la boisson avec un air suspicieux. Le roux bu un peu plus de son thé et sourit:

«-Délicieux, à vous n'ayez pas peur c'est délicieux.»

Thorin hésita puis bu une gorgée. Il grimaça au goût de ce liquide pour femme. Il reposa la tasse avec fracas:

«-C'est immonde! Même de la morve de Troll doit avoir meilleur goût!

-Je ne vous permet pas monsieur! Le thé est la boisson la plus noble qui soit! Essayez plutôt comme ça!»

Le chapelier lui tendit sa propre tasse avec le lait et le sucre dedans. Thorin bu une gorgée, c'était déjà meilleur. Pendant ce temps Tarrant lui confectionna des vêtements à toute vitesse. Thorin le regarda avec curiosité, comment pouvait-il coudre aussi vite? C'était incroyable cette agilité avec le file, l'aiguille et le tissu. Il s'approcha et le chapelier lui tendit le costume:

«-Tenez, ça devrait être à votre taille.»

Thorin se déshabilla et enfila le pantalon avec la chemise. En effet ça lui allait très bien, c'était pile sa taille. Tarrant sourit avec satisfaction:

«-Parfait, je suis satisfait du résultat. Mon costume vous va divinement bien.

-En effet vous avez le compas dans l'oeil il semblerait.»

Thorin portait désormais un pantalon en velours noir côtelé avec une chemise en soie blanche à jabot et une veste noire en velours elle aussi. C'était très bizarre pour lui de porter de tels vêtements, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il regarda sa tenue, Tarrant l'avait cofectionné à la hâte pourtant c'était d'une grande qualité et ça semblait solide.

* * *

Le chapelier regarda Thorin. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs corbeaux, un nez droit, une bouche fine, des yeux bleus comme il n'en avait jamais vu, des épaules larges, des bras musclés, un torse musclé recouvert d'une toison brune, une taille fine, des fesses musclées, des jambes fortes et il avait vu un sexe d'une taille à se damner quand le pétale était tombé. Le chapelier se servit un autre thé et bu en admirant son travail. Il demanda à Thorin:

«-Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau?»

Thorin le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, c'est alors qu'il repéra un lapin miteux assit à la table qui lui aussi buvait du thé, et un loir sortit d'une théière. Le grand brun se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Je n'en ai aucune idée… c'est stupide! Un corbeau ne ressemble pas à un bureau!»

Le chapelier sourit puis se mit à rire:

«-Arrêtez, ce n'est pas stupide!

-Alors donnez moi la réponse.

-A vrai dire… je ne la connais pas.»

Thorin éclata de rire:

«-N'importe quoi! Vous êtes vraiment fou!

-Et bien il faut croire que je porte bien mon surnom mon ami.

-Une tasse de thé!»

Le lapin miteux balança une tasse et Thorin l'évita de justesse. Le brun lui lança un regard noir:

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend lapin?!

-Je suis le Lièvre de mars! Et tu prendra bien… cuillère.»

Le lièvre s'émerveilla devant une petite cuillère. Thorin soupira:

«-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ici! Je vais repartir chez moi maintenant. J'ai passé assez de temps dans ce pays de malheur!

-Ce n'est pas un pays de malheur! Certes cette atroce Reine Rouge fait régner la peur au Pays des Merveilles, mais c'était un lieu où il faisait bon vivre avant! A l'époque c'était sa soeur, la Reine Blanche, qui gouvernait. Elle était une reine juste et gentille. Sa soeur est la méchanceté incarnée!»

Le chat bizarre qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt réapparu. L'animal volant s'approcha de lui et lévita tout autour, l'observant au passage. Thorin le regarda un instant et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette grande bouche pleine de dents. Il demanda à Tarrant:

«-Comment dois-je faire pour rentrer chez moi maître Chapelier?

-Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas d'où vous venez.»

* * *

Tarrant releva soudain la tête et entendit un bruit de sabots. Le chat disparu en perdant son sourire, le lièvre se cacha derrière sa tasse brisée, et le loir se remit dans la théière. Le chapelier prit Thorin par la main et couru dans le moulin. Il poussa le grand brun à l'intérieur:

«-Surtout ne bougez pas d'ici! Ce sont les hommes de l'immonde Reine de Cœur, restez là!»

Le roux le regarda en souriant et ferma la porte en mauvais état. Il retourna à la table et prit son thé comme toujours,, il ne devait aps éveiller les soupçons. Le lièvre était revenu et le loir était sortit aussi. Il vit Stayne, le valet de la reine:

«-Chapelier on nous a annoncé l'arrivée d'un étranger.

-Une tasse de thé?

-Réponds Chapelier!

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… je n'ai vu personne! Du lait? Du sucre?»

Stayne posa la lame de son épée sous la gorge de Tarrant:

«-Si tu fais encore de l'esprit ton thé ne coulera plus dans ta gorge mais en dehors!

-Ce serait moins pratique mais ça pourrait être drôle!»

Le valet allait le tuer quand un bruit strident se fit entendre. Stayne tourna la tête, le château appelait. Il grogna avec haine:

«-Tu as de la chance mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas chapelier!»

Il partit avec sa garde.

* * *

Le chapelier leva les yeux au ciel et retourna chercher Thorin:

«-Vous êtes en danger, on doit trouver le moyen de vous faire repartir chez vous! Si la reine vous attrape elle vous coupera la tête!»

Thorin regarda le roux:

«-Comment allez-vous vous y prendre?

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous trouverons.»

Les deux hommes étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Le chapelier regarda la bouche de Thorin, il était sûr que le grand brun embrassait comme un dieu. Il sourit:

«-Une tasse de thé?

-Non merci.»

Ils partirent à la recherche du moyen de rentrer. Le chapelier tirait Thorin par la main et le guidait à travers la forêt. Ils se cachèrent derrière le pied d'un champignon géant en entendant un bruit. C'était le lapin blanc avec sa montre à gousset. Thorin fronça les sourcils:

«-C'est quoi ça?

-C'est le Lapin Blanc. Il est gentil ne vous en faites pas.»

Ils sortirent de leur cachette, ils avaient été collés l'un contre l'autre en se cachant. Le chapelier reprit la main de Thorin dans la sienne et le tira encore pour marcher. Il l'emmena voir la Chenille ou Absolem si on l'appelait par son prénom.

* * *

Absolem était le sage du Pays des Merveilles, il saurait sûrement comment renvoyer Thorin dans son monde. Tarrant regarda le grand brun:

«-Thorin ne vous en faites pas tout va bien se passer.

-Vous croyez?

-Oui j'en suis sûr, Absolem n'est pas dangereux et il a les réponses à toutes les questions.»

Tarrant regarda Absolem:

«-Bonjour, nous aurions besoin de votre aide.

-Je sais, les gens ne viennent me voir que pour ça. Alors, que dois-je faire?

-Et bien nous aimerions savoir comment Thorin pourrait retourner chez lui. Il vient de… comment déjà?

-Erebor.

-Voilà, il vient d'Erebor. Alors, savez-vous comment faire?

-Il faudra être patient pour pouvoir partir.

-Patient?

-Oui, le moment viendra mais pas tout de suite.

-Que dois-je faire en attendant?

-Débrouillez vous.»

Thorin soupira car cette maudite chenille ne lui apporterait rien. Le grand brun regarda le chapelier:

«-Alors on va où?

-Je sais pas… comme vous voulez.»

Ils partirent, le chapelier se mit à rire et regarda Thorin:

«-Que voulez-vous faire?

-Je ne sais pas… que faites-vous quand vous ne prenez pas le thé?»

Tarrant n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, ils furent prit dans une embuscade par la garde de la Reine de Cœur menée par Stayne bien entendu.

* * *

Thorin attrapa une branche et commença à se battre. Il était agile, fort et violent. Tarrant l'imita et ils mirent vite une raclée à la garde ainsi qu'au valet de Cœur. Les yeux du chapelier étaient devenus orange car il était en colère. Thorin était fort au combat, et le chapelier ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus, surtout quand il était en colère. Le chapelier regarda Thorin et ils partirent, le roux lança alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur habituelle:

«-Bon, il faut nous cacher pour un temps.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que nous avons eu cette garde mais maintenant il vont être beaucoup plus nombreux!»

Ils partirent dans un endroit reculé du Pays des Merveilles. Thorin regarda le chapelier:

«-Combien de temps devrons-nous rester cachés?

-Jusqu'à votre départ?»

Thorin secoua la tête et ils s'installèrent. Le chapelier s'assit par terre et retira son chapeau le temps de se gratter la tête. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, remit son chapeau et regarda Thorin:

«-Alors vous avez une femme chez vous à Erebor?

-Non, je n'ai pas de femme.

-Ah non?

-Non… j'ai eu une relation avec quelqu'un mais ça n'a pas marché.»

Le roux le regarda avec son fameux sourire en laissant apparaître son écart entre les dents. Il s'allongea par terre et demanda:

«-Alors vous préférez les hommes?

-Euh… je crois que ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Moi je m'en moque, je suis fou après tout!»

Thorin sourit et regarda le chapelier:

«-Et vous, vous n'avez pas de femme?

-Non, je n'ai personne. J'ai été amoureux d'une jeune fille, Alice, mais… elle ne m'aimait pas malheureusement. Il faut croire que je n'étais pas sa tasse de thé et que les femmes ne sont pas la mienne.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Le grand brun réalisa que Tarrant préférait les hommes. Il s'assit par terre et le regarda:

«-Alors que faisons-nous?»

* * *

Le roux se pencha et regarda Thorin droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus sombres, on voyait clairement qu'il désirait Thorin. Ce dernier le regarda et retira le chapeau haute-forme. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux roux bouclés et le fit s'approcher. Tarrant pencha la tête et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Thorin.

Le roi sous la Montagne se moquait de ce baiser car il était dans un rêve alors ça ne reflétait pas la réalité. Il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche du chapelier. De toute façon au point où il en était ce n'était plus si grave. De plus ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Tarrant retira la veste de Thorin, ils s'embrassèrent longuement et langoureusement. Thorin retira la veste du chapelier et la mit sur le côté. Il avait déjà posé le chapeau. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement en prenant le temps de caresser les parcelles de peau qu'ils découvraient et se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser. Tarrant faisait courir ses mains sur le corps du grand brun et s'allongea par terre, il voulait que Thorin le prenne.

Thorin dévora la bouche du chapelier et lui caressa le sexe, l'érection du roux était adorable. Ce dernier se pencha et prit le membre de Thorin dans sa bouche. Il commença à faire des aller-retour avec sa tête. Thorin ferma les yeux et se cambra en grognant de plaisir. Tarrant continuait d'aspirer l'érection de Thorin, puis le grand brun le prépara, lui aussi en avait assez d'attendre pour enfin passer à l'action. Thorin le pénétra peu de temps après, il grogna en constatant à quel point le chapelier était serré autour de lui.

Le roux s'attacha aux épaules musclées de Thorin. Il croisa ses jambes autour de la taille fine et musclé de son amant, il adorait le sentir bouger en lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas vrai mais c'était si bon! Il mordilla la gorge de Thorin et passa ses mains dans la toison brune sur son torse. Thorin fit pivoter Tarrant et l'allongea face contre terre. Il le maintint au sol, les mains croisées dans le dos et le pénétra à nouveau. Ils firent l'amour longtemps, la forêt autour d'eux était silencieuse, seuls leurs râles de plaisirs étaient audibles. Même quand il faisait l'amour Tarrant avait ce côté fou qui était très attachant. Thorin accéléra le rythme une dernière fois et ils atteignirent l'apothéose ensembles. Thorin se libéra et se retira enfin en lâchant les poignets de son compagnon.

* * *

Le chapelier sourit et regarda son amant, il avait les yeux à nouveau pâles. Thorin passa une main sur le torse du chapelier:

«-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant?

-Et bien maintenant je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer... Thorin.»

En effet Tarrant était en train de disparaître. Thorin regarda autour de lui avec surprise, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'aimait pas les hommes normalement, pourtant là il avait eu la meilleure relation sexuelle de toute sa vie. Tout disparaissait autour de lui, une brume bleue enveloppait tout. Il e restait plus que le doux visage de Tarrant qui lui souriait d'un air triste, mais il finit par disparaître lui aussi.

* * *

Thorin se réveilla dans son lit et regarda autour de lui. Il était bien à Erebor, il n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et il se dit que c'était bien dommage. Finalement il s'était prit d'attachement pour Tarrant, sa folie et son thé malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser pendant ce rêve. Finalement aimer un homme n'était pas si étrange si cet homme était le charmant Chapelier Fou.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
